


In the closet

by beifonglover (bfl), randomlygeeky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and Alex knows so tries to not let that happen, poor ace kara just doesn't like walking in on people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfl/pseuds/beifonglover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlygeeky/pseuds/randomlygeeky
Summary: After the kiss in 2x08, Kara show's up at Alex's apartment before Alex can tell her about Maggie, so they get creative as to where to hide Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the kiss in 2x08. Inspired by the new men we've been seeing on Tumblr. We're way too into this ship!

They spend a few more moments kissing, before Alex’s stomach growls and Maggie laughingly insists that they sit and eat and drink the beer she brought. Talking over pizza and beer turns into talking on the couch (and maybe just a bit more making out). They continue to talk and neither of them realize how late it got. Just after 3 am Alex stirs on the couch and Maggie follows suit. They wake up slightly disoriented, a low blush rising on Alex's neck as she realizes that they had fallen asleep on each other.

“Ok well I guess I really should be going, it’s late, we’re falling asleep-” Maggie slowly pulls away from Alex and moves to get up off the couch.

“Or you could just stay the rest of the night! I mean it’s already late.” Alex blurts out, grabbing Maggie’s hand. Maggie just looks at her and tilts her head. “Well I mean, I guess it’s too soon. But I mean, it’s just sleeping, and I’m sure I can find things for you to sleep in. And-”

Maggie leans over and stops Alex’s rambling with a sweet kiss. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer Danvers. Though, I think any of your pajama pants are gonna be a bit too long on me.”

\-----

Alex wakes slowly, with a pleasant warmth at her back. It takes her a moment to realize that the warmth is actually Maggie who is curled around her, sound asleep. This wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she suggested Maggie stay the night, but she can’t help the soft smile when she feels Maggie’s arms tighten slightly around her.

Maggie wakes with a start when a loud banging starts at Alex’s front door. “What the hell?! It's-” she leans over Alex to get to her phone on the bedside table, “7am! Who the hell is that loud at this god awful time in the morning?!”

Alex is still focused on the moment when Maggie leaned over her and the fact that Maggie is still pressed against her, and it takes a moment for her to process Maggie’s rant. 

“So you're not a morning person. Good to know.” She rolls over and faces Maggie, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. 

Maggie can't seem to fight the smile emerging from her frown as she stares at Alex, hair still mess from sleep. “Well this view certainly does help. Coffee too. But I think, right now, this is needed.” She leans forward and gives Alex a gentle kiss. 

Alex wants nothing more than to stay right there for the rest of the morning but they're interrupted by more banging at the door. 

“Alex!!!! Answer your door!! I brought breakfast!!!”

“Shit! It's Kara!” Alex immediately pulls away from Maggie and jumps out of bed. “Just a minute!” She yells. 

“Of course your literal ray of sunshine sister is up this early!” Maggie groans into the pillow Alex just vacated. 

“Maggie! Since we-” she gestures between them “just kind of happened last night, Kara doesn't know. And she cannot find out by finding you in my bed wearing my clothes!”

“I thought you liked me in your clothes” Maggie teases, smirking up at her, not at all bothered by Kara at the door. 

“I.. uh um” Alex loses her train of thought when she's reminded that Maggie is there, wearing one of her old tshirts, and a pair of plaid boxers. “I do! I mean, of course I do! I just… I know Kara will be supportive, but trust me. She doesn't react the best to seeing things like this. You should've heard her after she caught Mike and Cat Grant’s assistant. Or Winn and Cat Grant’s other assistant. Trust me. This is not the time or place for her to find out.”

“So what do you want me to do? Because she's at your door. Where do you expect me to hide? Under your bed?” Maggie can't help but be amused by the situation and the look on Alex’s face. 

“Of course not! That's way too cramped! I was thinking the closet!”

Maggie shoots Alex a deadpan look. “Seriously?! You've got to be joking! I can't believe you're putting me in the closet right after you came out of it!” She chuckles as she grabs her clothes and heads towards the closet. “Get rid of her fast. I don't want to spend any more time in the closet than I already have!”

“Oh please, you realized you were gay and came out to everyone like right after! Now go get your gay ass in that closet while I deal with my sister!”

“Hey! It’s my _cute_ gay ass thank you very much! You left out the cute part!” She mockingly glares at Alex. 

Alex smirks and gives Maggie a long once over before she's pulled back to reality by Kara again banging on the door. She starts making her way out of the bedroom as she sees Maggie out of the corner of her eye getting into the closet. 

When she opens the door, Kara is standing impatiently holding a greasy bag. 

“ _Finally_! I was about to eat all this food myself! Also, I need to borrow a jacket, apparently it's cold out and I didn't bring one! I'll just go grab one while you unpack the food!” Kara heads into the bedroom before Alex can stop her. 

“Wait! Um I'm not sure I've got a clean one! Haven't really had a chance to drop anything off at the dry cleaners!” Alex tries to get in front of Kara before she can open the closet, but Kara just brushes her out of the way with ease. 

“You have like a million jackets Alex!” She opens the closet. “Like this leather one that looks fine, oh and another leather one, and another and hi Maggie. And oh this one will be perfect for me! Now I'm going to go unpack breakfast, and maybe you two can put on actual clothes and come join me!” As she passes Alex she whispers “You forgot I have super hearing and X-ray vision dummy!”

Alex shakes her head and looks at Maggie who's chuckling as she gets out of the closet. She passes by Alex on the way to the bathroom to change, when she pecks her on the cheek. “Looks like I've got a Danvers sister breakfast date! There'd better be coffee or this happy is gonna go away real fast! Now get your cute ass dressed before your sister yells at us.”

\-----

After breakfast, (coffee included much to Maggie’s delight), Maggie goes to leave, needing to run her own errands and change out of yesterday’s clothes. During breakfast, Maggie had been careful about the pda, content to just observe the sisters. Now on the way out, she wanted to kiss Alex, but was hesitant with what Alex had mentioned earlier. Alex noticed her hesitation and promptly leaned down slightly to kiss her goodbye. Neither could help the grins on their faces as the door closed.

Alex turns to her sister, “Soooo, Maggie and I are dating. I mean I’m sure you figured that out today, but still. I didn’t expect you to barge in and find out that way, but it kinda happened last night, and then we were talking, and fell asleep and, well, I’m just glad you’re reacting way better than I expected to finding her here like this. In my clothes. After spending the night.”

“Oh, I’m totally traumatized and will now always make sure to call ahead, but I was trying my hardest not to show it because I don’t want you to think I don’t approve! I know how much you like Maggie. I like her, except for when she broke your heart. So I’m glad the two of you are together finally. I just definitely don’t need to walk in on the two of you doing... You know. Keep it PG around me and we’ll be great!” She gets up and walks over to hug her older sister. “Seriously though. I’m happy for you. And Maggie is definitely coming to the next game night.”


End file.
